More to me
by Powerofthewish
Summary: Buffy is on a new adventure. Her goal was revenge. But someone comes along and changes all that. AH/AU.
1. prelude

"But why does mommy have to be sick?" said the four year old girl holding her new stuffed animal Mr. Gordo in her hand.

"She didn't choose it, it sort of just happened." Her father answered with a sad look on his face, still holding the hand of his dying wife.

"Who made it happen?" She pressed.

"I guess you could say god." He answered honestly.

"Well I think I should have a talk with him about this." She said back

"He's never listened to me before." He said holding tears back

"Well than he just sounds mean. Who would want god as a friend if he hurts them and does not listen to them?" The monitor made a new sound now, a flat long beep.

"I often think that myself" He says with a smile holding his little girl in his lap

"I bet you he would listen to me." She says matter of fact like

"Your four and have pig tails, who could resist that?"

-13 years later-

It wasn't the window breaking that woke her up. Neither was it the yelling. Not even the gun shot. But the laughter that came to follow.

Elizabeth Summers walked down stairs of her beautiful Los Angeles home in her bunny slippers and pink nightie.

Then she saw it. Her father on the floor with a gaping wound in his head. She stayed quiet and looked at the man holding the gun in the black ski mask. He did not see her hiding behind the ivory colored wall. He reached into his pocket to find his wallet.

Money she thought, this was all about money. He was looking for a quick fix or something. She hated that her father, the strongest man she knew, could be so carelessly taken down. She considered coming out and confronting him, but she was too scared to move. She just watched as he gave one final chuckle and walked toward the door. But something caught his eye.

He moved toward the table with family pictures. It held ones mostly of her dad and her, with a few of her late mother. He picked up one and put his finger on it in a loving manner. 'Oh no' she thought, 'this is one of those gay lovers' things. Was her dad with this man? He put the picture in his pocket and walked away.

Once he left she walked up to the body and held on to it. She now had nothing. No one to joke with, or hold her at night if she is scared. She had no friends. She was homeschooled. It was by her choice. And now just the thought of going through this world alone frightened her so much she started to cry. She closed her eyes and thought how cruel god was to keep doing this to her.

Then something caused her to look over at the table where seven pictures were standing. Minus the one he took with him. She stared, trying to figure out which was missing. Then it hit her, the one from her 10th grade year was the one missing. Was this all because of her? Some kind of sick stalker thing maybe? She remembered the way he held the picture frame like it was something to praise. The way he stroked it, caressed it, like it was an actual person. 'What does this mean?' She thought

She went to the phone then. And she started to call 911. She only got as far as nine though.

Could she trust anyone else? Could this secret be held? She put down the phone and she ran upstairs and changed her clothes, packed a bag with some clothes and food, and went to the cabinet where her father kept his gun.

Why didn't she think of this earlier? That would have been useful. But she had just remained there in her spot struck by fear.

What a little useless girl she was. But not anymore. Starting now she would become brave no matter the cost. Even if it was her life, why would she care anyway? She had nothing more to live for. Nothing except getting justice. And that was more than a worthy cause to die for. She put that in her bag and gave her dad a final kiss on the cheek before heading out.

A few days later she did some research at the public library in the small town of Sunnydale she now called home.

It was nothing like Los Angeles, but it would do. She had to get a stupid card but she gave them the name Buffy. She always thought it was a cool name, now it was like her secret agent name. No way to trace it back to her.

Was there even a 'her' anymore she thought randomly. She threw that thought down. Of course there was a 'her', she just was a new 'her'. Buffy, she liked it; she thought it would make her father proud. She found out that there was a lead in her father's case.

She found out he was in debt, big time. Why didn't he tell her? The cops thought it was local mobster Angeles O'Connor. Who she found was a cocky bastard with a big forehead. She would have no trouble killing him. But the best part, he owned a summer home in none other than home sweet home Sunnydale.

It was perfect, it must have been fate. She had to get this right though. No mistakes could be made. She had to kill this man quickly and quietly.

Surely he would let her into the house for a little, she was beautiful and she knew it. She could work her charm and be in in no time. She wrote down his address and walked out to get a coffee. She was at this little shop and she saw him. The devil himself was drinking an espresso.

'Fate' she thought. It was now or never. She walked over with her coffee and tripped over the stool faking innocents. 'Here we go'


	2. Way of the world

"Ah" she yelled tripping over a stool in the small coffee shop.

It was easier than it seemed to make it look real. To everyone around her it looked like an accident. And most of them did not even notice.

But the one that she needed to did. Angelus got to his feet and helped this beauty regain her composer. His body guard got up to, to make sure it was safe. But Angelus just waved his hand at him.

"Whoa there lass, are you alright?" He asked with his Irish bough coming through, totally oblivious to her plans. She had the urge to reach into the back of her dress and pull out the small knife that waited there taped to her skin.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just a total klutz." She said flirtatiously. It was all was all up to this, would he believe her charade. He placed her in the chair across from his and sat back in his.

"Why don't you just sit for a minute, get your head together?" He said with a smile. He motioned his body guard to take a walk.

She noticed his outfit for the first time then. He wore a light blue dress shirt with no tie; the top buttons undone, black dress slacks, and shoes that probably cost more than her old house.

She was wearing a simple white summer dress and she could tell he liked it from the glances he kept making to certain body parts. "What's your name beautiful?"

Oh how she could gag. "Buffy and you are?"

"Angel O'Connor. I want to apologize. I kept wishing from the moment you walked in I would get to speak to you. I had hoped I would have the courage to walk up to you but then I saw you on your way to buy coffee. Sorry if I tempted the fates." Cocky-check. "Maybe you could forgive me by letting me buy you a coffee?" Arrogant-check. "Or maybe we could just get out of here." Going to die the death of a thousand deaths-check." She played it cool though.

"I'm actually new in town and don't know where the closest motel is. Could you point me in the right direction?"

"A lass as beautiful as yourself should not be lowered to sleeping in a motel, I think a mansion would suit you well." He had the worst smile on his face like her knew exactly how it would turn out.

They would go back to his mansion and she would just willing come to his bed. And if not, he would bring her there himself. But her on the other hand had a different plan for the night.

"I could never impose like that." She said with a smile

"Nonsense, it is the least I can do." He waved his body guard to come back over. She named him fists after the tattoos on his knuckles.

She was very afraid that fists would be the last thing she saw in this world. Angelus picked up his suit jacket and walked her to his stretch limo. He opened the door and she scooted in.

Inside he put his fingers on a button that made the window between driver and passengers go up. There she was, afraid again. But she knew what she had to do. He poured her a glass of champagne and put on some music.

A classic charmer he was. She was only seventeen and he must be thirty. What was wrong with this man?

And then she remembered, he is not a man, but a monster. And this was just proving that. But she needed no more evidence. She drank the drink with a smile. 'What a fool' she thought.

When they got to his mansion she dropped her jaw.

Mansion was no lie.

There must be enough space for a hundred rooms she thought. He caught this sight and thought about the amazing girl before him.

He knew this would go well. She would be under him moaning in no time.

Oh the things he wanted to do to that small delicate body. He was never with a girl like her before. At this moment he decided he would keep her. He would feed her, cloth her, and love her.

And if she fought back he would tie her up and put a gag in that beauteous mouth. 'Yes this would all work out perfect' he thought

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked her as he walked in. He motioned to what she assumed was the kitchen. He gave a look to fists. "That will be all Adam" She liked the name fists better and would make sure to call him that at least once before she left.

"I could eat" She responded "Is your cook here yet though?" A little playful humor never hurt anyone.

He chuckled "Believe it or not I make an amazing peanut butter and Nutella sandwich." He started by taking out a two jars and some bread. Splat them both on and as a finishing touch put a Reese's in the middle.

Extremely healthy for a nine at night snack she thought. He was still making one for himself.

"Too bad this wasn't exactly what I was hungry for" She gave him a shy look and he picked her up immediately and wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her up what seemed like never ending stairs until he reached his own room.

It was big, with a King size bed and chairs. Even a few bookshelves covered the walls.

But she wasn't focused on that. She pushed him down on the bed and he reached his hands to pull off her dress but she pushed them back and took it off herself. She reached her hand above her head and then to her back and came back with a knife.

"This is for my father" She said simply and stabbed into his chest.

Her hand went to his mouth and he let out a muffled yell.

And then he stopped moving.

She got up put her dress back on and went for the door.

She wanted to just walk out but she realized she was covered in his blood. She heard something in the hallway and went to the closet.

No one entered the room so she was about to leave, but she saw a strange mark behind one of the racks of suits. She pushed it and the wall opened. 'This looks promising' she thought.

She walked into it and started running, all she hoped for was to get out safe. She got lost in this tangle of tight hallways behind the walls of the mansion.

She was sure she would survive this.

She almost made it out too.

But almost was ruined very quickly.


	3. On the outs

Something wasn't right. Spike just had that feeling that it was all about to go to shit.

He left his room in the left wing of his boss' mansion wearing only his pajamas, silk pants and an old T-shirt.

He walked down the stairs and to the left to go check with the staff.

The alarms were not going off so he figured it was alright.

Then he heard in the sound of little footsteps quick and scared. Heavy breathing was also in the mix. But where was it coming from?

He got real quiet and realized the sound was coming from in the walls, the secret passageway that only a few knew about.

That's when the sirens started going off. He heard her stop for a break right in front of him. He punched the wall, kicked it and then reached his hand through.

He grabbed a small girl wearing only a summer dress, but it was covered in blood.

"What did you do?" He asked with every intention of doing whatever he needed to, to get the answer. But she remained silent.

She thought this was the end. This bleached man would be the end of her. But he grabbed her hand suddenly.

"Run, don't stop until I stop, got it?" Was he going to help her? Or lead her straight to her death? She nodded and the race started.

They were being chased by what she imagined was every employee in the mansion. He took her out a back door and through a long field.

She tripped over a rock and cut her knee on the ground.

He picked her up and said "Don't stop."

He stopped eventually, when they reached a more populated area.

It was the middle of the night so populated really meant a cop and four teenage boys making trouble.

They went into a small dirty building; he knocked on the third door on the fourth level. A small weasel like man answered it.

"Oh hey man, you know I was just about to get you that money I owed you. It's on its way I promise." He said with a nervous look on his face

"Shut up Willy, I need your help." Her bleached wonder responded. 'Need better nick name' she decided.

"Of course, anything for you. What do you need? Um I have a bottle of whiskey in the pantry." He seemed scared; it made her wonder who this guy was to him. 'Definitely not a friend, but still willing to help.'

"Clothes, a gun, money, and yeah a bottle of whiskey sounds good." Weasel man started to walk back to his room; she started to think up new names. 'Big bad, Blondie Bear, Randy Giles.' Nothing usable came to mind, only one thing to do.

"What's your name?" She asked while his back was turned. He stopped looking around the room. She was afraid he was mad or something.

"William." He simply stated. And that was his name in fact. Not the one he was known by, but his birth name. "My name is William." He was looking down facing the wall.

"Thank you William." He chuckles at this. And he turns around to look at her face.

"You're welcome." Willy came back with clothes in hand, a gun, and a wad of money. He places it in Williams's hands and goes into the kitchen.

"I-uh I don't get many guests of the female gender here so that will have to make do. And the gun is loaded." He walked back into the room. "Here is the whiskey. Um will that be all" This guy wanted them out of his apartment bad, she could tell.

"Where can she change?"

"Into? Oh the clothes. Of course. Let me just, um the bathroom. First door on your, um right." She started walking to it.

Ducks were the theme of this room. Duck shower curtain, duck soap, even a duck tooth brush, she locked the door then changed into the jeans, they were too big, but not by much. Next she looked at the shirt. 'Bartenders do it better'. It could be worse. She placed that over her small frame.

She put her hand on the knob, but stopped. She stepped back and looked around. 'There must be something in here.' She opened the cabinet to find anti-depressants. 'Wimp.'

She found what she was looking for in the back of the toilet. She walked out, not wanting to see any more ducks.

"We have to keep moving." He said after she came out, and they did.

Once they were in the street he looked around. She was wondering what he was looking for, but figured it out when he broke into a red mustang.

He hot-wired the car. "Are you coming?" She got in, they drove for hours.

They passed small towns on the way. He had to think of a place, somewhere where angelus would never look. L.A. is busy, but it's the first place he will look. How about home to England? That's too risky; there are cameras at all the airports. Angelus knew him well.

What would he not think of? "Any safe place you can think of that's off the beaten path?" He said looking at her.

"We had a house in Georgia. But I haven't been there in years." She says

"Georgia it is."

A/N Hopefully that's the last short chapter. We will be getting to the good stuff starting next time.


End file.
